


Who's that Shadow Holding me Hostage?

by harlequinnharry



Series: Bottom Harry Prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Belly Bulging, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Louis is barely there, M/M, Or Is he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/harlequinnharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP for the anon who prompted: harry getting fucked by invisible man/demon/anything supernatural pretty pleeeeeeease</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's that Shadow Holding me Hostage?

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I write the weirdest shit. Welcome to my Bottom Harry Trash Party!! :)

More lonely than angry, Harry tried to stop another sob from escaping his lips. He burrowed under his pillows and covers, trying to savor the last of Louis’ scent

Zayn’s voice kept on ringing on his head, telling him it’s a bad idea to move in with Louis.

Louis. Louis. Louis.

He still dominates his thoughts. Even when he promised himself not to think about about the man just a few minutes ago. He huffed and kicked the covers, trying to be indignant and angry.

He prepared himself a cup of tea and tried to decide what to do next. He doesn’t have any money to live in Louis’ mansion-like home. He only has a few bucks to support himself for a few days.

Why did Louis have to be an ass? He could have told him he doesn’t want him anymore. He could have broken up with him in person. Leaving for a week without a word or some for of contact was a dick-move. He could have packed his bags and accepted the break-up with dignity. Yet there Louis was, vanishing at the face of the Earth without a trace, he probably has a camera, waiting until Harry packed his bags and go on with his life.

He tried to think what went wrong. Louis had been properly charming and all kinds of smitten in his eyes. He paid lots of attention to him and showered him with gifts, he had been perfect. And then he was gone. Maybe he wasn’t perfect after all, maybe he’s just like those assholes in Harry’s past.

Trying to resist the urge to cry again, Harry settled down and washed the dishes instead. He sighed and gathered his belongings, he had very few, at least the ones that were not given by Louis. He was almost finished when he heard a loud bang from the window. Before he can look up, his bag was suddenly yanked from where it was resting near the bed.

Harry dove and tried to yank it back out of instinct, only to be thrown back towards the bed. The contents of his bags are carelessly thrown into the room by the invincible force. Harry’s lips quivered.

“A haunting? Really?”

He tried to get up, to get away as his bag were emptied on the floor, but he couldn’t move and his very few clothing were slipping away from him. He closed his eyes and whimpered. “It’s a dream.” He repeats over and over again.

Tears were spilling his eyes when his hands were held above his head. A cold hand smooth his tears away and then rests on his cheeks. He opened his eyes and saw no one, but a firm hand was resting on his hips, and the feeling of soft kisses on his thighs as it was coaxed apart. He looks around, trying to make sense of what's happening.

Maybe, maybe he was indeed dreaming. Some strange erotic dream because he misses Louis so much, because that’s how Louis makes love to him. Imposing and authoritative, yet gentle and soft all over him.

Something slowly entering him, coaxing him open like the fingers he’s so used to by now. But it can’t be Louis, because he still can’t see anything and no one’s fingers can reach that far in him. He mewled as the thing inside him gets thicker and thicker, throwing his head at the unfamiliar pleasure.

He sobs as something else enters him, something big and he feels like his insides are being rearranged from it, but he can’t help but want more because there’s a heat inside him that he keeps on chasing and pleasure explodes all around his body as it goes in and out him.

His hands were released, and he desperately tried to grope around him, trying to find something to cling on. Something grabbed his hands and he felt a soft kisses on his fingers. He opened his eyes again and saw nothing but his own hands and decided that he must be going crazy. Something guides his hands so his stomach and his eyes widens in shock and came on the spot. The thing fucking him didn't stop though. 

He can feel something inside him, pushing against his hands as the thing goes in and out of him. He moaned, wanton and needy. He rolled his hips, asking for more.

The grip on his hips guides him up on fours, the thing still lodge deep inside him, he mewls and tries to pinch his own stomach in fascination. He felt invisible fingers lace at his, resting just where he pouches in and out as he gets fucked from behind. There was a firm hand wrapped around his hips again, he can also feel a soft hand tracing his back, smoothing his hair and tracing his spine and trailing wet kisses after it’s touches.

It felt like forever, being fucked from his behind a hand locked in his, his vision was getting hazy from all the pleasure, all the touch. A warm hand massages his cock and it didn't take a while before he was coming for the second time. It felt weird because he felt on the brink of release all this time but he could only come when the thing prompts him. Like he was completely under it’s control.

He was suddenly coaxed into his knees and the thing inside him deeper than ever. He vaguely remembers the position from all the time he rode Louis through the night.

A hand was smoothing his thighs, encouraging. He nods, even though he can’t see anyone, mind hazy and filled to the brim with endless pleasure. He’s obedient though, he rides the invisible thing and he was met by intense thrust. He rode until his legs gave out, trembling and quivering. Firm and strong hands were on his hips again, lifting him up and guiding him down.

He threw his head back and came for the third time. He felt soft lips against his, kissing him, taking his breathe away. The hands on his hips stopped lifting him up and down, but the thrust never stopped. Still going in and out, strong and mind numbing. He kissed backed and felt warm release deep inside him.

He kept on thinking how weird he looks, kissing an invisible creature. He opened his eyes, was slightly aware of the whispers of ‘Good boy. Perfect for me.’ on his ears. If he was surprised to see himself tangled with a sweaty and out of breathe Louis then he didn’t show it enough.

He could only paw his cheeks, slowly whispering, ‘what are you?’ before he let himself be lulled to sleep.

Louis only lay next to him, rubbing circles on his arms and back. Whispering sweet nothings on his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Context, context. 
> 
> Louis is a crossroad demon that condemns people, he disappeared because he handled a bad deal, think spn brother trying to get their asses of the end of the deal. He and Harry met and basically fell inlove but Harry didn't know. Harry will wake up after that, freak out, ask Louis questions and eventually Louis caves in and tells the truth, yada yada. 
> 
> Louis will show his true form, and ask Harry for a wish in exchange of his soul, because that's what he does eh? But Harry cries and says his soul is already his forever and he wants nothing in return. yeah. I went there. That tumblr comic? yep. yep. 
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Want more? Tell me. :) 
> 
> You can also send me prompts. ;) my tumblr is: http://harlequinharry.tumblr.com and my twitter is @harlequinnharry 
> 
> yeah I know they're different and the singular and double n is confusing. But I fucked up okay? I fucked up big time.


End file.
